


Circling

by moon_hotel



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy V
Genre: Consensual Violence, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hotel/pseuds/moon_hotel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega and Shinryu: eternal enemies, eternal companions, eternal partners, eternal mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circling

Most scholars adhered to the theory that Omega was created to destroy Shinryu and Shinryu existed to destroy Omega in turn, but that was only the beginning of the story. Where one went, the other followed, and over countless eons they had clashed and fought time and time again. But Shinryu relished nothing more than a good struggle, and Omega was clever enough to realize it would have no reason to exist without its prey. So neither destroyed the other--they had far more enjoyable games they wished to play. 

They wrestled each other down over and over in the Rift, creating great dust clouds in the desert or smashing into the sides of the caves. The first time Omega felt Shinryu's powerful magic, it sent waves of energy through Omega's circuitry that were almost too much to bear. The death machine had never felt anything push it to its limit before, and it relished it, learned from it--and enjoyed it. With thunderbolt after thunderbolt coursing through its body and Shinryu's weight pushing on its back, Omega let out a long, hungry sound through its speakers. 

It had finally collapsed onto the ground, trembling, its systems temporarily overloaded. Shinryu adjusted his position, his jaws keeping a firm hold on his partner as he mounted the machine. He slammed against it again and again, until he let out a loud, low growl. Omega could feel--detect--no, _feel_ Shinryu come against it, spurting thick ropes of come against its metal legs and belly.

That first time Shinryu mounted Omega (how many thousands of years ago now?), it was because Omega had lost a long and bitter battle, and being treated as Shinryu's mate was intense, deliberate humiliation. Shinryu didn't even bother to kill it afterwards--he just pulled away and left, leaving Omega dazed, sparking, and confused. 

Thankfully, Omega was a machine like none other. It could repair itself gradually, and it could reason and learn from its experiences. And so, when the time came for the inevitable rematch, Shinryu crumpled to the ground under Omega's steel limbs and mighty Wave Cannon. And then, with Shinryu's beautiful jewellike tail clutched in one of Omega's claws, Omega took him as its mate. Of course it wasn't outfitted with the same equipment Shinryu had, but it didn't matter. The rhythmic pounding and grinding definitely wasn't lost on the growling, seething dragon. 

And, of course, Shinryu couldn't let that go unpunished. A while afterwards, while Omega rested in standby mode, Shinryu snuck up on it and tackled it, sending both of them slamming into the cavern walls. Omega struggled to right itself as it squealed in surprise, on its back like a giant beetle, and it looked up to see Shinryu glowering down at it as he encircled Omega's limbs with his tail. 

And then Shinryu reared back and let out an incredible roar, a roar so strong that it felt as if it shook the very foundations of the Rift itself. And then Omega felt the thundershocks, hitting it over and over again in waves with every thrust of Shinryu's body against its own. This wasn't a fight for the sake of their programming, or destiny, or whatever you wanted to call it. This was something intimate, something new, something that meant Omega was more than just a machine to Shinryu, and Shinryu more than just Omega's quarry. 

Omega took the power Shinryu used and fed it back, clutching the dragon's body and pulsing out shock after shock, making the caverns rumble. Shinryu let out a strange sound, a keening kind of wail, and clutched his rival harder. They ground against each other, Shinryu's hot flesh and cold crystal slipping wetly over Omega's chassis, until at last they came together and then collapsed, exhausted. 

Omega remembered lying in the rock and rubble, its legs twitching, its ocular display fuzzy at the edges. And then Shinryu drew himself up to his full height, stared squarely down at the robot underneath him, and let out a triumphant, satisfied snort before he turned and flew away. 

After that, their trysts became far more frequent. Shinryu wouldn't hesitate to pounce on Omega and mount it whenever he wanted, and Omega would sometimes--not always, but sometimes--turn the tables and pin down Shinryu under its bulk. Sometimes the dragon would put up a fuss, but more often than not he would comply, letting out hot huffs of cloud and steam as Omega slammed up against him and fed him harsh jolts of energy. After it was finished, it would roll Shinryu over, noting with amusement that he'd come all over the ground and himself. 

So then their rivalry gave way to curiosity. They would still fight, but they would also spend time just examining each other, learning more about each other. Omega noticed that Shinryu loved having his tail stroked and even having his neck petted, on the rare occasions he allowed Omega to do so. In turn, Shinryu would examine every little feature on Omega's body, experimentally running a claw over its spindly legs or brushing his tail over the curve of its belly. Those curious, even tender touches were something entirely new for both of them--especially Omega, who was designed to be incapable of giving or receiving anything like affection. To become capable of such a thing, surpassing the rules its creators had placed on it, made it practically glow with pride.

Over the centuries, Omega and Shinryu would sometimes separate for days or weeks, sometimes to hunt other monsters who had been thrown into the Rift, or to hunt the foolish humans that seeked to kill the two of them as trophies. But inevitably they would come together again, curling around each other, coupling, maybe scrapping playfully, but inevitably collapsing into rest atop each other.

And there in the Rift they stayed, for eternity and forevermore, belonging to each other and to nobody else. 


End file.
